A reflection of a former self
by Julia-Murdoch
Summary: Dawn of a new day... read to see!


She wanted so badly for the pain to just disappear, she yearned for a fresh start and yet as she sat there, staring at her reflection all she could see was a broken image of what she'd become, a shell of her former self. She wasn't living any more, merely existing.

She replayed ever image in her mind, every time she told him "no" every time she told him "you deserve better than me" chipping away at him piece by piece until she felt numb.

The blank piece of paper was just sitting there taunting her until she picked up the pen and wrote "the perfect suicide note". Taking a last look at the stranger in the mirror she took the razor to her wrist and drove into her flesh without hesitation. The blade went through her wrist like knife throw butter.  
Time seemed to stand still for Julia meanwhile William felt as though he was fighting against time every second counting to save Julia.

"JULIA,JULIA!", William cried in a frantic voice as he raced his way upstairs, immediately rushing to where he had visualised her room to be.  
As the door swung open the image in front of him was misty, and his feet were unsteady; it took him a moment of blinking to clear his vision as he realised he was actually crying.  
He could feel his heart breaking as he saw her arm draped out limply like a broken dolls, rich crimson blood delicately dripping from her fingers and forming an ever going pool of blood. He ran to her side checking for her pulse. Beneath his finger he felt an unsteady rhythm as he watched the blood drain from her lifeless body.

William began to shake Julia, his own body convulsing violently as his tears ran unheeded down his face, the wetness of his tears jolting him awake, from his deep slumber to the realisation he wasn't shaking Julia awake it was his own body trembling with roar pent up emotion.  
Although it was just a dream William knew something wasn't right his intuition drove his to hurriedly redress and race round to Julia's.  
How on earth he would explain this he dreaded to think, yet even this didn't make him slow his pace.

He mounted his bicycle and peddled as if the hounds of hell were biting at his ankles only one thought racing through his mind... his beloved Julia.  
Arriving at the house, William raced a dilemma, did he pound on the door or did he kick it in? To the hell with it, if he was right there was no time to be wasted.

As soon as the door was opened he instinctively ran to where in his dreams he had visualised Julia's draped body. Her life slipping away.

His chest was tight, not from the cycling but that of the panic of not being there in time and possibly making a fool of himself.

"JULIA,JULIA" He heard his own voice echoing in his ears in a trance he made his way stumbling to Julia's room.

He pushed the door opened time seeming to slow, his eyes were drawn to the figure of Julia sitting hunched on her chair, a cold hard blade in her hand, his vision blurred with un-shed tears as he sank to Julia's side taking her wrist firmly slowly in his hand and he removed the blade from her grasp.  
" Why Julia?" He choked. " What could possibly drive you to do such a thing?"

"Oh William...I've said yes to the wrong man and have no idea how to take it back or make it right. It's always been you William, there never has been anyone else."  
She turned slowly enveloping in his arms.  
"How did you know" she asked, her lips trembling and tears falling down her pale cheeks.  
William's arms tightened pulling Julia closer to his warm body, he whispered into her ear, his cheek pressing against her hair  
"We have a connection Julia, we always have and always will, I'm always here for you, I'll support you and do all I can to help,together we can do anything. Promise me you'll never let things get this bad again.  
The couple sat there unmoving for hours rapped in each others arms until the sunlight shone through the window heralding the dawn of a new day one with a united William and Julia ready to take on the world... together.


End file.
